Ghost of a Chance
by Herochick007
Summary: Hermione's the only one that can see Fred's ghost. Everyone thinks she's made and Ron has her committed. What happens when someone else can finally see Fred? And why did he stay in the first place?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #6 Mundane Literature - ******Task 10 - ******Write about someone falling in love with a ghost.**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 479- Setting – St. Mungo's**

**Word count: 1191**

"He's not real, Hermione. The sooner you realize that, the better," Ron stated standing in the doorway of Hermione's room.

"If he's not real, how come I can see him, hear him? He's real, Ron. I don't care what you think."

"Hermione, we saw the body. We all saw the body. He's dead. His spirit would have moved on."

"And how do you know that, are some expert on ghosts?" she snapped turning away from him to face the window. "You're just angry he came back and Harry didn't."

"That was low!"

"It's true, though, isn't it? That's the only reason you can't admit he's back, because if he's back that means Harry chose otherwise."

"You belong in here, locked away like this, if you're going to keep believing this delusion of yours. I've got to go. Maybe I'll come back later, if you'd like?"

"I'd like it if you got it through your thick skull that he's back. Don't bother coming to see me until then, Ron. All you're doing is making things worse," she shouted throwing her face into her pillow. Ron hovered in the doorway for a moment longer before shaking his head and leaving. He'd been the one who'd brought Hermione to St. Mungo's. She'd been committed that night on his word. There were days where she seemed like her old self, but then she had to bring up the ghost again, had to bring him up again. No one else saw him, heard him, and that was why no one believed her. One of the healers believed her mind had simply snapped from the stress of the war. He'd seen it happen before. He believed she'd created this delusion to cope with a reality she could no longer handle. Hermione hated that healer.

She looked up at the closed door and smiled. Ron was gone for now. She knew at one point she thought she might love him. Then again, there was a time she thought she loved Harry too. That's what it really boiled down to in the end. She was happy now, without either of them.

"You really should stop yelling at Ron like that," a voice commented. Hermione laughed.

"Why? You used to do it all the time," she stated. Slowly the voice condensed into a humanoid form. From there he became more distinctive, more detailed. Hermione had thought ghosts were confined to one place, but that didn't seem to be the case for him.

"True, he really hasn't changed much. I hate having to see you locked in here like this, Hermione."

"I know, Fred. If you'd just appear to a someone, anyone else, well, then they'd believe I'm not mad. Wouldn't they?"

"I told you, I tried. No one else seems to see me, not even George." Hermione placed her hand above Fred's. She couldn't actually touch him, her hands went right through him.

"Maybe if he was drunk?" she suggested. "Or you could move things, even just a little?"

"I'm trying, Hermione. I don't even understand how I'm back. I thought I was going to move on, that I didn't have anything left here." She nodded.

"Guess you were wrong about that. They took away my books again. Said researching ghosts wasn't going to help me get over my delusions."

"Gits."

"I know. Have you tried walking through a book to see if you can absorb the contents?"

"It didn't work, not really. I got a vague notion of what the book was about, but nothing concrete enough to figure this out." Hermione nodded.

"It was worth a try though," she answered. A knock on the door caused them both to look up. Hermione blinked at the man standing in the doorway. She glanced at Fred and laughed.

"Come on in, George," she called. He stepped into her room, glanced around and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Hermione, I know Ron was here earlier, and I'm sure he said some things."

"He might have," she replied wondering why exactly George was here. This was the first time he'd visited since she'd been put here almost two months ago.

"Look, I know I've acted like I don't believe you. I haven't believed you, actually. That changed last night. I had this dream and it was so real. It was like he was standing right next to me." Hermione glanced at Fred. He smiled. She smiled back. To George, it looked like she was smiling at the empty air.

"He's here? You can see him, right?"

"Yes, he's here and yes, he can hear you."

"Was he really there, last night?"

"Yes. We've been trying to get someone else to see him, maybe then I can get out of here, start a life?"

"What can I do to help?" George asked. Hermione blinked at him. She was so used to people wanting her to stop believing that this was the first time anyone had offered to help.

"My books, they took all my books on ghosts and spirits. Said I was only feeding my delusion. I have the titles written down, here they are. Maybe you could enchant them to look like something else? Apparently I'm too dangerous to have my wand," she added rolling her eyes. George shook his head.

"You're dangerous no matter what, Hermione. I can see why Fred likes you." Hermione felt her face flush and a quick glance at Fred showed his face was nearly as red as his hair. She hadn't known ghosts could blush. Of course, Fred had also maintained all his color too, he didn't look nearly as faded as the Hogwarts ghosts.

"It's not like that, George," she muttered.

"It is exactly like that, Hermione. Fred liked you before he... well, before he became a ghost. Maybe that's why you can see him, you're his unfinished business?"

"What? No! He liked me?" Fred nodded. "Oh," Hermione whispered trying not laugh. "I... I never thought of him that way before, but now... Now I think I might be feeling the same," she admitted. George stared at her.

"Hermione, I can see him." Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Right next to you on the bed. He's holding up... well, he's making an obscene gesture with his finger. Very funny, Forge!"

"Can you hear me too?" Fred asked.

"Yes! I can," George exclaimed jumping up and hugging his ghost brother. Hermione smiled watching them.

"Since I'm tangible now, Hermione, I love you!" Fred yelled wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard enough to send her head spinning. She smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too, Fred," she whispered. "Does this mean you're going to move on, because I wouldn't mind a few more kisses like that before you go?"

"No, I think I'm here to stay, Hermione. I don't feel anything pulling me from you. I think, maybe my unfinished business is to be with you forever," Fred whispered. George made a gagging sound causing both of them to laugh. Hermione slid her hand into Fred's. It was cold, but it was his and that was all that mattered.


End file.
